Broken
by shortbutsweetmont4
Summary: We're all a little bit broken...You’re too scared to love someone. You’re too scared to open up because if you did, you might actually find that you love me just as much as I love you." Hameron--oneshot


**I've NEVER written House before…ever. Yet this is my favorite show. This is just some random thing I thought of going to sleep last night…hope you enjoy it. MIGHT be a little OOC, so I apologize. **

**I hate the fact that I feel like I had to write a couple swear words (I know…to most it's not that big of a deal, but to me, it totally is.) But I feel that the perfect word to describe House is "ass"…yet he's my favorite character on any t.v. show EVER!**

**Anyways- let me know what you think!**

_ 3:00 am_. House rolls over on the couch, a bottle of whiskey beside him and the television remote on his chest. He hears a knock at the door and he groans, rolling back over, trying to block the noise out of his head. And yet, it continued, growing louder by the second.

"WHAT?" he yelled, getting off of the couch, grabbing his cane and hobbling over to answer the door.

When he opened it, he was shocked to find Allison Cameron on the other side. She looked at him, tears in her eyes. He stepped aside, allowing her to walk in the door. She turned to face him, smiling weakly at him as he shut the door behind her.

"So what in God's name possessed you to drive all the way over here and pound on my door obnoxiously at 3 in the morning?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"It couldn't wait until I wake up? At say…11am? After about 15 Vicodin and 3 cups of coffee? Honestly, you should know me by NOW!"

Cameron shook her head. "House, I'm in love with you."

"God, here we go again…" he muttered.

"I'm serious!"

"Cameron…I'm not what you want. I'm what you NEED...what, so you think you can fix me or something?"

"No. I want you because I love you."

"You don't! Cameron…I'm literally twice your age. What can I possibly offer you?"

"Love."

He scoffed. "I'm incapable of loving anything or anyone. Remember? I'm a cripple."

"Like that has to do with anything!"

"Cameron, you know it does!"

She sighed. "You know what your problem is? You're too scared to love someone. You're too scared to open up because if you did, you might actually find that you love me just as much as I love you. You're too scared of being hurt. What…you afraid that I'm gonna cripple your other leg? House…you amaze me. You're intelligent, handsome, and the biggest ass I've ever met….yet I love you more that I could tell you."

"What about pretty boy?"

She laughed. "Chase? Your nickname for him is 'pretty boy'?"

"Don't change the subject. You were just with him yesterday."

"I know. I was with him today."

"So what changed? Why did you suddenly decide that you can't live without me? Do you just find me so incredibly irresistible and have decided that Chase just isn't gonna cut it anymore?"

She shrugged. "I guess I've been trying to fill the void. The void my husband left. The void that I want _you_ to fill. And you're right…Chase can't fill it. I want you." She paused. "I did NOT marry my husband because I wanted to fix him. I married him because normal human beings are capable of _love._ We're all a little bit broken, House. But you and I both know that you weren't always this way. You have this void that Stacy left…and you fill it with drugs…with alcohol…your freaking gameboy! I don't want to fix you. But I do know that you want love and you're too scared to admit it!"

"And what makes you think I can love you?"

She smiled. "Because you do. Greg…the way you look at me when I walk in the room; the way you sort of smile. The look in your eyes when you see with Chase…It's there, House. The question is if you'll stop being so damn stubborn and do something about it!"

He looked at her closely. "I don't know how to love you."

She smiled. "Be yourself. Be the man that I fell in love with."

He sighed, walking over to the couch, grabbing his bottle of whiskey and taking a swig..

"Unless I've been reading the signs all wrong and it's Cuddy you're after." She added.

He shook his head.

"So I'm right then?"

He nodded, and she sat beside him.

"I don't love, Cameron. I don't even _like_."

"You did at one point, Greg. What about Stacy?"

"Stacy doesn't matter!" He yelled, then his face grew solemn once again.

"See, that's where you're wrong. My husband left me broken…just like Stacy left you. Let me in."

"What Stacy did…why should I even consider letting someone else in?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

"Cause you want to! And I'm not her! You're just too stubborn to admit it! You MAKE yourself miserable! I'm ready to be with you—don't you get it?! I left Chase for _you_! I know you can make me happy and I know deep down, I can make you happy! You know you love me and you know you want to be with me, if you would just get over everything that happened and move on! You're making yourself miserable…"

He sighed. "It's not that easy."

Cameron threw her hands up in surrender. "I give up, Greg. Do what you want. I just thought you should know how I feel before I completely walk away. I love you. I always will. But I can't wait forever. So I'm done. _And_ I quit." She said, handing him her resignation letter.

"So really you came over here to tell me you quit but just told me you were in love with me to soften the blow?"

"No." she sighed, putting her hand on her forehead in frustration. "I just figured it would be too awkward considering the feeling isn't mutual. I can't work for you anymore."

"Goodbye, Greg." She said, holding out her hand for him to shake, which he rejected. She nodded, putting her hands in her pockets and walking out the door.

It didn't take House long to realize that letting Allison Cameron walk away was the worst mistake he had ever made. As quickly as he could, he made his way to the door, and much to his surprise, Cameron was waiting outside the door when he opened it.

He took her hand in his, looking into her eyes.

"Cameron, I don't want you to leave. Please. Because I…"

Cameron looked at him questioningly. "You…?"

"I love you, ok? Don't make me say it again."

She smiled. "What's wrong with just saying it?"

"I said it, didn't I? What more do you want?"

She shook her head, smiling. "Typical House…"

"Please. Don't leave. Stay. Please. I need you here."

She smiled and he leaned in, kissing her tenderly.

"I'm broken, Allison."

She smiled. "I'm broken too, Greg. That's why I need you."

"Why did you choose me?" He whispered.

Without hesitation, Cameron answered. "Cause you loved me despite the fact that I'm broken."

He smiled. "You're right. About it all. Please…don't leave."

She nodded. "That can be arranged."

He kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly to him.

_I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain  
Is there healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on  
I'm barely holding on to you_

(Song credit: Broken by Lifehouse)_  
_


End file.
